The Fairy's Tigers
by RunWith-Wolves5
Summary: Until the seven year time skip, Sabertooth was an unknown guild. It was weak. But maybe, that wasn't true. For years, they had four of the strongest members to ever walk into their guild, and they never knew it. Sabertooth is all about power, for the sake of power. But these four girls joined the guild for one purpose. To destroy all dark guilds, namely, Tartaros. M to be safe,
1. The Grand Magic Games

_**Okay, guys!**_

 _ **So this isn't my first fanfiction, but this is the first one that I am truly proud of! I want to warn you all that I do have OC's in this fanfic, and that they may seem a little overpowered at first. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like it, but it is necessary in the future!**_

 **So that you know a little about the OC's I came up with short bio's for them!**

 **Elysia and Semele! They are called The Celestial Twins! Both are Celestial spirit wielders, which I used the limited information on celestial magic to my advantage. Elysia is taller then her sister, standing at average height, and has short, choppy orange hair which leaves hanging with a fringe framing her face. She wears a dark blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Underneath, she wears a purple breast band and black jeans cover her legs. She wears black combat boots on her feet and her guild mark is on her right hip. Her eyes are a striking green. Semele, like her sister has striking green eyes and orange hair, though hers is a little longer, coming to her mid back. Her hair is also a little more tame, with the messiest parts framing her face. She wears a deep blue button up vest with a light purple collar. Her skirt is purple in color, with slits on the sides to allow easier mobility, and her guild mark is on her left hip. She sports black leather boots on her feet.**

 **Adriane is their teammate and one of their best friends. She has black hair with two cat ears atop her head. She also sports a cat tail, and she draws whiskers on her face daily. She wears a cropped red short sleeved shirt and black ripped jeans along with a pair of converse. She has piercing red eyes, like rubies. She has control over the four elements, and with her maker magic, was able to make her own metal making magic.**

 **And finally, Amelia. She has brown hair and green eyes. She wears a red, thigh slit dress, with a black piece of armor above it. The armor covers her chest, breasts, and stomach. The top of it covers the whole right side of her chest, while a portion of the left side is left bare. On her left arm is a red sleeve which matches her dress. Inside of the sleeve is armor to guard her arm, and to use as a temporary shield should she not requip hers in time. She is skilled in requip magic, mainly with her weapons. She uses boomerang blades, tantos and arm blades, and is skilled in knife boxing techniques and melee fighting.**

 **And that's basically it! Ill put more information if you'd like, but I'm sure you'll learn all you need to know as the story progresses!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I (regrettably) do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima! I do however own my OC's: Semele, Elysia, Adriane and Amelia**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere, to the East of Fiore~**_

"Sting! Have you heard?"

A tall man with yellow hair turned to see his exceed friend flying towards him. "What's the news, Lector?" The man, Sting, crossed his arms across his chest, revealing his bare stomach.

"Fairy tails missing members returned!" The brown exceed declared, coming to sit next to him. "I heard they are joining the Grand Magic games."  
The blonde felt a smile come to his face. It wasn't a true smile, but menacing and determined. He'd officially achieve his dream. "Finally."

 **X791 Grand Magic Games**

"Welcome back, everybody to this year's Grand Magic Games!" The announcer, a square faced man, with black rounded hair declared. "I am Chapati Lola, the announcer of this years tournament. And with me, I have fellow commentator, Yajima! Yajima, you were a former council member, correct?"  
The old man, nodded his head just once, keeping his eyes closed. Not dropping a beat, Chapati continued on. "And please give a warm welcome to our guest speaker today, Jenny Realight!"  
"Hello, everybody!" The busty blonde waved, giggling lightly.

"This years games, we have ten teams competing, rather than the original eight, as we had three ties in a row!"  
"Well, that's certainly a surprise." Yajima muttered under his breathe.

"This year, the team's to arrive in last place are… Fairy Tail and Orochi's Fin!" As the team's entered the arena, they were greeted with booing from all sides. "Yajima, isn't it true that Fairy Tail was number one seven years ago?"  
"Yes," he responded, "I am glad to see them all well, and returned." He smiled down at the youngsters, noticing that Natsu and Lucy both looked much stronger then he last remembered. And… _Standing rather close, I see… Maybe they have found romance?_ The old man chuckled to himself. Yajima's smile grew when the team put their hands in the air, fingers raise and thumbs out. "Maki, your guild is the same as ever, I see." He said, delighted.

"Moving on," Chapati declared, "Arriving in seventh place are two guilds! Team Quatro Cerberus and Team Mermaid Heel!"  
The crowd cheers wildly as the two guilds walk in! The wild boys screaming loudly, as the Mermaids walk calmly along.

Cutting through the screams, the announcer continues. "In fifth place are the beautiful members of Team Blue Pegasus!" The screaming gets louder as women and men both pass out from the looks the young tri-men throw at the crowd.  
"My personal favorite!" Chapati calls, "Lamia Scale came in fourth place!" As the team walks forward, he gushes over the adorable Shelia! "Oh, Shelly-welly is so cute!"  
Yajima coughs, "Chapati…" he mutters.

"Ah, right!" The man straightens himself out. "Third place is… Raven Tail!" As the guild walks out there were many surprised murmurs. "Yajima, isn't Raven Tail a dark guild?" Chapati wonders.  
Yajima hummed, thinking. "They were a few years back, but they recently were able to become a legal guild, with the council's recognition. Just in time for the games, I might add."

Chapati nodded. "That's right folks. They are in fact, a legal guild and will be allowed to participate for the games!" There were some boo's that followed, but he paid them no mind.  
"The big shocker for today! Arriving in second place, are Sabertooth… and Fairy Tail team B!"  
The crowd goes wild with confusion. If Sabertooth is in second… who is in first? Not to mention there were two Fairy Tail teams? The crowd took in the four hooded figures and the familiar face of Dobengal. Who was this Sabertooth team?

"This year, a new rule was introduced that allowed two teams to join! I never imagined that two teams from the same guild would get through, though!" Chapati exclaimed.  
The former council member pondered for a moment. "So Fairy Tail may have to fight their own?"  
Chapati nodded. "What are your thoughts, Yajima? You used to know the guild very well."  
Yajima smiled. "I have no doubts that they will go all out, no matter who they fight against."  
The short and concise words left Chapati in an awkward position, so he went on with the announcements.

"And in first place," the crowd went silent with wonder. "Our favorite… the reigning champs five years in a row… Sabertooth Team B!" And out of the shadows came the familiar faces of Twin Dragons, Orga, and Rufus Lore, along with an unknown face of a pretty short haired girl. The crowd went wild, cheering with reckless abandon at the number one guild of Fiore. _So Fairy Tail and Sabertooth both have two teams this year?_ Yajima wondered. _This will be a very interesting year._

As the crowd settles down, Chapati looks down at the paper in front of him. "This year, we have it split up into two different events. At the beginning of each day, we will have a group event where all guilds are represented. You may choose one member of your team to represent you. The events will not be known until the beginning of that day. In the second half, we have battles where the sponsors will pick the fighters!" The teams murmur amongst themselves.

Erza and Grey from team fairy tail whisper back and forth. "So, even if you participate in the main event, you may still have to battle after, with no real chance to recover." Grey tsks, "What a lame move."

Rufus Lore of Sabertooth smirked to himself. "Interesting."

"Alright, participants!" Chapati announces. "The first event is called Hidden! Please pick your representatives. After, please remove any non-players from the arena."

As the teams pick their players, the crowd whispers amongst themselves at what Hidden is, exactly.  
"First up is Beth Vanderwood from team Mermaid Heel!"  
As she stepped forward, several others came forward as well. "Jager, from Quatro Cerberus! Eve Tearm, from Blue Pegasus! Nullpudding from Raven Tail, and Rufus Lore from Sabertooth!"  
A moment later, Lyon Vastia stepped forward, and right after, Grey Fullbuster came forward.  
"Alright! Now we have Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail team B! Marabi of Sabertooth Team B!" A moment later, Orochi's fin stepped forward. "And our final contestant is… Panther!"

As the rest of the team's vacated the arena, a city slowly began to appear. Each of the players found themselves alone and at the very edge of the town. "As I said before," Chapati announced. "The name of the game is Hidden! The goal, to hide from the other players, while seeking them out! You hit a player, you gain one point. Get hit, you lose a point, and have to start over. You are allowed to start over as many times as necessary, but keep in mind that the game will only last thirty minutes." A second later, copies of all of the players appeared everywhere. "Also, you have to find your way through all the copies. Hit a copy and you lose a point as well!"

Chapati held the paper to his chest in excitement. "With that, the gong will strike and Hidden will begin!" A moment later the gong sounded, and all the contestants began to move. "And they're off!" He shouts.

A moment later, and Grey Fullbuster was sent back to the start. "Oh, man! One point lost to Fairy Tail team A!" Chapati screamed.

 _ **In the field…**_

The hooded figure kept to the shadows, stalking her fellow guild mate quietly. She had studied the magic types of everyone before the games had begun and being apart of his guild, she knew very well how he liked to play his games. _Funny,_ Marabi thought to herself. _I know all of his tricks, and he knows none of mine._ She almost wanted to snicker to herself. He didn't even know what she looked like. As far as he knew, she was a new recruit, when in actuality, she had been apart of the guild longer than he. _Sis was smart, in this regard to keep us hidden for so long. Let's show them what Sabertooth has been hiding all along._

 _ **On the other side…**_

Nullpudding was relentlessly attacking Grey, never giving him a second to fight back. Just as he was about to strike Grey and put him back in time out, Lyon Vastia came from overhead and smashed him into the ground. Nullpudding disappeared and as Lyon stood up, the two ice-make mages glared at each other. "You may think that Juvia will be by your side always, but I will steal her away!"  
Grey nearly face planted. "I don't even want her by my side!" He screamed. Lyon smirked. "Then if I win this battle, Juvia will come to Lamia Scale." He declared. Grey rolled his eyes. "She isn't going anywhere!"

Lyon decided to egg him on further. "If you win, then we will give her back!" He declares.  
"She isn't even yours to begin with!"  
As the two were bickering, Juvia was around the corner, with hearts in her eyes for Grey.

"I feel bad punching a lady… but…" And with that, Juvia was knocked out.

"Blue Pegasus scored one point! Albeit, that was a bit of a dirty move…" Chapati murmured to himself. A moment later, the arena was covered with snow by Eve's magic. "I'll take you out with a blizzard!" He shouts. Most of the other players in the area pass out from the freezing winds and are sent back to the beginning but the ice-make mage's stand firm. "Too bad for you that we thrive in the cold!" They declared, both putting their hands together and knocking out Eve in one attack. To their shock they hit nothing but snow. "Too slow!" Eve shouts as he kicks Lyon in the face.  
"And two points for Blue Pegasus! Eve is on a role!"

Before Eve could move from his position, Grey hit him overhead. "Ice-make: Hammer!" putting Fairy Tail A back at zero points. _May not be a point, but at least I'm not negative._ Grey thought.

 _ **The announcers booth**_

"What has me puzzled," Chapati announces, "is that we haven't seen nor heard from either of the Sabertooth members. Is it possible they are working together?" He wonders allowed.  
Yajima shakes his head. "I highly doubt that." He responds. "They are far too proud a guild."

A moment later, they hear a voice speak over the video. "This game is far too simple for me. I've grown bored." The camera's all angle up, to show Rufus Lore standing at the top of a tower in the middle of the field. "I see you all!" He declares. "Memory-make: A Night of Falling Stars."  
As he speaks, a bright yellow glow emanates from him and shoots out like stars, each hitting a target. Simultaneously, he gains eight points, and his eyes widen in wonder. "No…" he whispers.  
"Only eight points!" Chapati announces. "Either he has missed one, or he is helping his teammate after all!"

A moment later, a hooded figure jumps out of the shadows, hand outstretched a faint purple glow surrounding her fist. "Nullification!" A quiet, feminine voice says. A second later, she punches him as hard as she can. "Oh my! Folks, Sabertooth has just attacked its own member! Marabi claims one point!"  
 _It's my time to shine._ She thinks, with pride. Lifting her hand above her head, the camera focuses in to show a bronze key in her hand.

Lucy's eyes go wide. "No way!" She exclaims.

"Open Gate of the Tiger!" A glowing surrounds the key, and the crowds eyes widen in fascination. "Mineko!" A small girl appears in the air, as she kneels nimbly next to her summoner. Her purple hair forming cat ears atop her head. She wore a light smirk, the two whiskers on each cheek scrunching up cutely. "Go get 'em." The hooded figure says. The cat girl jumps, back flipping to the ground down below.  
Chapati screams excitedly. "It appears we have a celestial wizard on our hands folks, and she has summoned the cutest little girl I have ever seen! Let's see what this girl can do!"

The crowd watches fascinated, as the little girl dances across the arena, punching her opponents as she goes, dodging their advances smoothly. "The contestants try to punch this sweetheart but her movements are too quick for them to keep up!"

Across the arena there is a loud explosion and a scream. Mineko's smirk grows as she dances, evading a strike made by Eve.

She went to strike back, and he backed up quickly to evade. Unfortunately, he looked just in time to notice the magic circle below him. He looked up again, to see her smirk a full smile, now. "See ya!" She giggles, as an explosion rocks the stadium.

Yajima takes a moment to speak his mind. "It seems that although elegant, she is actually drawing magic circles with her feet."  
He pointed at the ground where her toes dragged along the floor. "You can see that her feet never really leave the ground."  
Chapati nods. "Incredible!" He says. "Cute, but deadly! A fantastic combination."

 _ **At the top of the tower…**_

Marabi looked down watching her spirit with a smile. _It's been awhile since we've had this much fun, huh, Mineko?_

Her eyes widened, and she dodged just before an ice hammer could land on her head.

"Found you!" Grey shouts, throwing an ice lance at her. She jumped to the side, a key appearing in her hand. "Open Gate of the Rabbit: Miusagi"  
"Two spirits at one time!?" Chapati shouts. "Marabi is full of surprises!"  
A small girl with red hair and bunny ears jumped in front of her summoner quickly. "Marionet" the quiet girl whispered, turning Grey's next attack straight back at him. Her dual colored dress flowed around her as the wind from the sudden direction change hit her. "Another adorable spirit!" Chapati declared. "What will Marabi pull out next?"

Grey fell from the building, scoring her another point. "Very nicely done." She turned to see Rufus running towards her. "I am sorry," he apologized. "But I am afraid I owe you for that attack a while ago. Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang."  
Tornadoes came at her from all sides, but Marabi stood completely still. The crowd thought they would overtake her, but just before they hit, she whispered, "Nullification." and they disappeared.  
Rufus growled, and was about to throw another spell, when she lunged forward, punching him straight in the face. He fell below the tower, scoring her another point.

 _ **With Grey…**_

Nullpudding was yet again relentlessly attacking him, Lyon at his back, who was being attacked by his own adversary. Panther of Orochi's Fin. "These guys keep coming straight for us!" Grey called over the noise of the attacks. "I know!" Lyon responded. "Trade with me!"  
They both jumped in front of the others attacker, only to find themselves being attacked by their same adversaries, yet again.

Erza cringed, clenching her teeth in anger. "They want nothing to do with anyone other than Lyon, and Grey." She growled. "Why?"

Watching the screen, she saw Grey and Lyon put their hands together, combining their attack. "Ice make: Prison!" they shout as a cage of ice falls over their two attackers. A second later, they shout, "Ice make: Block." A giant ice cube comes from above, crushing the two opponents beneath it, rewarding the two ice-make wizards with one point each.

As they were about to take out each other, the gong sounded, signalling the end of the game.

Chapati whistles, "What an amazing round, everybody! Let's take a look at the scoreboard!"

 **Sabertooth A: 7**

 **Sabertooth B: 6**

 **Lamia Scale: 4**

 **Blue Pegasus: 4**

 **Mermaid Heel: 3**

 **Fairy Tail A: 3**

 **Quatro Cerberus: 2**

 **Fairy Tail B: 1**

 **Raven Tail: 0**

 **Orochi's Fin: 0**

"We will give everyone a fifteen minute break, and then on to the battle rounds!"

 _ **In the arena…**_

Grey slammed his fist into the wall, glowering in anger. _Raven tail…_ He thought, _and Sabertooth…_ "I will be getting payback for this, so they should watch out!"

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

"Today, our very first match of this years grand magic games," Chapati announces, "Will test the magic abilities of Fairy Tail team A's zodiac wielder, Lucy Heartfilia!" The crowd cheers wildly in anticipation. "Against the crimson intensity, Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

As the two mages enter the field, Flare with wide eyes and head tilted sideways says menacingly, "Too bad for you, Blondie."

The two stared each other down, as the wind blew around them, sending Flare's hair swirling in the wind like a bloody red curtain, and Lucy's skirt hiked up slightly.

Lucy doesn't waste a second as she whips out her first key. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"  
A "Moooooo!" was heard as Tauraus came out of a golden light and ran straight for the scarlet haired opponent. "It's been a while Lucy~!" He sang as he swung his battle axe towards Flare.

When Taurus' attacks were ineffective, she called upon Scorpio to aid him.

"Amazing!" Shouted Chapati! "Two Celestial Wizards able to summon two at one time! Their skill level must be incredible!" He screamed, leaning forward in his chair to get a better look.

The two battled it out, Flare actually having difficulty keeping up, now.

Flare finally managed to wrap her hair around the girl and began to burn her, but Taurus cut her hair off. The Fire woman screamed in rage, deeply effected at the lose of her precious hair. She slammed her hair through the ground, and Lucy looked around almost frightened. She had been able to since it before it broke through the ground, before, but now she couldn't feel it anywhere.  
A moment later, Flare looked to her left, and Lucy's eyes followed her gaze. Flare's hair was sharpened to a point, right behind little Asuka.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, and landed on her knees in defeat. "Stay quiet, or she'll die." Flare whispered to her. Lucy nodded just slightly, so the camera wouldn't notice, and Flare wrapped her hair around Lucy, slamming her into the ground a second later.

Chapati just stared in amazement. "It seems that what was once an even battle, is now, very one sided. What could have happened to the Mage to make her stop fighting?!" He wondered allowed. The crowd watched in meager disappointment as the dead last guild member got beaten to a pulp. "Natsu! Asu-" Lucy screams, but Flare's hair wraps around her mouth. "I said no speaking!" The scarlet women began slamming her into the ground again, letting her mouth go so she could listen to her scream. A second later, Lucy tried to murmur, "I giv-" but her mouth was again covered. "Did I tell you to forfeit?" Flare asked.

A moment later, Lucy hears her name being called. Looking over she sees Natsu shredding Flare's hair to pieces. "I heard you!" He yells.

Seeing Asuka was safe, Lucy grabbed a key and chanted, "Open: Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"  
Two tiny blue figures appeared, and Lucy whispered "Quick, transform into me!" Lucy shouted. A second later, Lucy appeared where Gemi and Mini were, but she was only in a towel. "Not naked!" the real Lucy screamed. "But this was the last way we saw you." Gemi/Mini responded.  
Lucy just sighed and took Gemini's hands, as they began to chant.

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

As they finished the chant, the sky around them brightened and the stars came forth, frightening Flare, as she screamed out. The stars began to come directly for her, and she closed her eyes, certain she would die. But an moment later, Lucy passed out and the magic was canceled. The crowd, who had been awed a second ago, began to murmur that it was just a dud. "Fairy Tail sucks!" said one of the watchers, and the rest began to scream and yell in anger.

Natsu, Erza and the rest of the team ran towards Lucy to make sure she was okay, Natsu reaching her first. He heard the subtle sound of gasping and stopped a few feet away from her. "Hey, now." He said. "No crying."  
Lucy let out a whimper. "I can't help it," she said. "It's just not fair." She continued to gasp, and cry. "No, it's not." He responded, with a smile on his face. "That's why we'll pay them back a hundred times over!"  
Lucy sat up, facing Natsu now, still crying. "You were amazing," he said. "You proved that seven year gap means nothing. We still got a fighting chance!" They reached out for each others hands and a cloud of dust surrounded them. "Three points," Natsu continued. "Sounds great to me. This is our chance to make an epic comeback."

Lucy looked at him now, tears running down her face. "Yeah," she said. "I'm fired up now."

And together they walked out of the stadium. "Ya know," she said, "I think I am gonna take a shower. Why don't you go watch the rest of the games with others."  
"Okay," Natsu agreed. "If you're sure you'll be fine."  
Lucy nodded in response. "Yeah! I'm all better now!" she waved as she walked towards the showers, a small smile on her face.

 _ **On the balcony**_

"How is Lucy holding up?" the red-headed fairy queen asked.  
"She's alright now!" Natsu said. "She is headed to the shower, but I can go check on her again if you want!"  
"Are you crazy?!" Elfman exclaimed. "You can't do that now!"  
"Why not?" He asked, and then a look of realization made its way onto his face. He gained a goofy grin and made a run for it, but Erza grabbed a hold of him. As she was about to reprimand him, a voice came over the speaker. "It's only day one of the Grand Magic Games, and the second match of the battle round already has us on the edge of our seats!" Chapati announced. "It's Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates against Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb!"

Hibiki had already pulled up archive, learning all he could about his opponent. Luckily, Ren had fought her last year so he still had personal information on her battle technique, and magic type. She had one basic attack, and little to no defence ability. _If I can out maneuver her attacks, I should be able to use my force blast against her._ He thought, with a smirk on her face.

Arana addressed Hibiki for the first time, in her thick hispanic accent. "I thought a pegasus man would object to attacking a lady…" When he didn't responded she added, with a laugh. "I guess I was wrong."

"Woo! Go Hibiki!" Jenny Realight, speaking for the first time during the game, shouted with a blush on her face. "Don't let Blue Pegasus down!"

Hibiki turned to smile at her, giving her a wink as he did. The crowd cheered, but went silent again when Arana attacked him with her magic web. "You left yourself wide open!" Arana declared, determination clear on her face.  
Hibiki jumped out of the initial area of webs and into an untouched area of the field. "Hmph," he mumbles, "I should be paying more attention."  
Refocused on the match, he watches Arana's movements more closely. Her arms cross over each other in her signature pose, and he braces himself. Just as she releases the spell, he lifted his hand as it glowed yellow. Three screens with red writing appeared behind Arana and exploded. Not letting up his attack, three more appeared in front of her, and then below her. The web themed girl was thrown into the air and landed solidly on the ground.

When he was sure she wouldn't get back up, he stood straight, proud of himself. "I knew you could do it, babe!" Jenny calls from the stadium. The crowd cheers wildly, and Erza thinks to herself, _His strength has improved in the last seven years._

The bell rings, and Chapati announces over the speaker. "And the winner is Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus! Their guild has scored an impressive fourteen points, while Mermaid Heel only has three points!"

 _ **Time Skip: Two battles later.**_

"Alright folks, it's time for a fifth and final battle round! We have the ever mysterious Asami from Sabertooth Team A, up against Panther from Orochi's Fin!" As the combatants entered the field the crowd cheered. Panther was a short man, with bowl haircut, serpentine eyes, and dangling circles hanging from his ears. He wears a cloak which covers a coat he wears under it.  
The Sabertooth member, like her teammate, is wearing a black, billowing coat. The only notable thing being the sabertooth symbol residing on the back of it. The cloaked figure lets a slender, pale hand come out from the cloak as she offers it to her competitor. The man scoffs, turning his nose away from the smaller framed character, he assumed, a woman.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the round, and the man summoned several beasts to him. Around ten Vulcans now surrounded him, preparing to battle their masters attacker.

Under the cloak, the girl smiled. "You lack any respect for your opponent and are careless to think ten vulcans have a chance against me?" This voice was a little rougher than her teammates, but no less feminine. "Bring it on."

The crowd went wild in anticipation. The beasts were angered by her statement and rushed forward, trying to attack her. She dodged their movements, the smile never leaving her face. Putting her hands together in a familiar shape, words spilled from her mouth. "Earth make: Dagger" A dagger formed into her hand, and she ran through the hoard of monsters, them turning into smoke as their summons were canceled.  
Panther wasted no time, as he replaced the fallen Vulcan with a much larger adversary. A giant bird like creature now flew above them. As Asami got a closer look at it she that it only had one giant eye. The creature looked down at her and a creepy smile appeared on its face, revealings its sharp teeth. A beam of light shot from its eye, and she dodged it just in time as it sliced through the ground she had just been standing on. _Two seconds later,_ She thought, _And I'd be dead right now._ But she was determined not to lose. Putting her hands back together, she spoke a new enchantment. "Metal make: Fire Sword!" This time, a sword, which appeared much sharper than before, now laid in her hand. A moment later, the blade caught fire. With a powerful leap, she launched herself into the air. She began to fall just before she reached the creature, so she extended the sword forward and through more fire magic into it, extending its reach. The tip of the blade cut into its wing, and the bird began to fall to the ground, screeching all the way.

 _ **With Fairy Tail**_

"She is capable of earth and metal making magic?" Third Master Makorov wondered aloud. Others in the guild chorused in agreement.

Natsu, on the other side of the field was watching with wide eyes. "I so need to learn how to do that!" He exclaimed, while Erza watched on in wonder. _Two different types of maker magic, and fire magic. Incredible. Sabertooth truly has some powerful players on their side._

Gajeel watched from the shadows in slight annoyance. "Tch, Iron Dragons do it better." He muttered to himself, though he was impressed with her skill.

 _ **On the field**_

As she fell, Asami lit the fire sword dissipate, and threw her hands in front of her, "Water Nebula!" Three waves of water surrounded her and hit the bird like creature, sending it backwards into the air. "Rock pillar!" She shouted, sending the pillar straight for the one eyed creature. The wind from the attacks blew her cape off her head, revealing her black hair, two cat ears on her head, and two whisker marks on her cheeks. Her red eyes shown with sparkles as she smiled. _Well,_ she thought, _I hope Elysia doesn't kill me for this._  
As the bird was defeated she ran straight for Panther, her rock dagger appearing in her hand yet again. "I forgive you for your rudeness beforehand, only because you never learned my true name!" As the dagger laid against his throat, she held his body in place, earth magic binding to him to his place. She whispered just loud enough for the mic to hear. "My name is Adriane of Sabertooth." This time, she whispered quieter. "Tell Tartaros we are coming for them."

And she threw the man on the ground, his face grim. He lay there defeated and the bell rang signaling the end of the battle. "This round goes to Asami… er, should I say, Adriane of Sabertooth! Sabertooth A is now in the lead with seventeen points, while Orochi's fin is stuck with zero points!"

* * *

 _ **To recap:**_

 _ **Sabertooth A is in the lead with 17 points.**_  
 _ **Sabertooth B now has 16 points.**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are tied with 14 points.**_  
 _ **Raven Tail now has 10 points**_

 _ **Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail A are tied with 3 points**_  
 _ **Fairy Tail B has 1 point**_

 _ **And Orochi's Fin has zero!**_

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter! I am trying to keep the story as close to the original as possible one, because I love the original, and two, because it does make it easier for me to write. I realize the girls seem a little overpowered and I apologize for that. Any of you who are far enough into the show, know that Tartaros is an extremely powerful dark guild, and as you saw in that last battle, defeating them are these girls primary objective. And I don't think it's really possible to make an OP character in a series that practically promotes OP characters. If you have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Day Two!

**_Sabertooths lodgings~_**

"You placed our mission at risk," A woman with short orange hair, and fierce green eyes began. Her voice was clipped, angry at the mishap. She continued, pacing back and forth, clearly irritated. "If word really does get back to Tartaros, they might come looking for us."

This is Semele. The leader of Sabertooth team A.  
"We can't risk that! Should they actually come searching for us, they could attack us without warning. They may even learn of our magic abilities and develop a counter plan!" Stressing herself out, she started to tug on her hair in frustration, turning her shaggy hair into scruffy mess. Three women sat in front of her, watching the woman debate with herself.  
Adriane, a cat like-woman, crossed her arms. "We may have lost the element of surprise, but we'll still win." She then shrugged her black hair of her shoulder and shut one blue eye, winking at her friend.  
An orange haired girl, looking not unlike Semele, spoke up. "Yeah, sis!" She spoke reassuringly. "If we fight with half our skills…" She continued, trailing off in thought.  
This is Elysia, Semele's younger sister.  
In that moment, the most level headed of their group entered the conversation. "If I remember correctly," Amelia, a brown haired woman with emerald eyes added, pointing at Elysia. "That snake of yours has magic drain. She could drain a portion of our magic everyday to prevent us from going overboard." She gave a pointed look to Adriane, who had a tendency to go a little over the top in battle, and then to Elysia; she too had a tendency to go crazy in a fight.  
 _But…_ Amelia thought, _so do her spirits..._

Semele sighed, defeated. "Very well," She began, voice much softer now. "Tomorrow we will introduce ourselves properly." She gave a smile now, becoming more confident. "For now, we will enjoy the game."

The girls cheered, but it only lasted a second when Semele's sharp gaze turned to Adriane once again. "But do not mention Tartaros here, again."

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

"It's day two of the grand magic games, and the stands are exploding with excitement!" Chapati shouted into the mic from the announcer's stand. He was leaning forward, sharing the excitement of the crowd, now wearing a brown haired wig that reached his chin.  
"Joining me once again, is Mr. Yajima and our new special guest, Sorcerer Weekly's Jason!"  
"So cool!" Jason shouts, thrusting his arms in the air, hands balled into fists with excitement.

"Let's get back to the action already in progress," Chapati continued, over the crowd of cheering. "as our wizards take on the chariots." He paused for a moment, catching a breath before continuing. "The point of this game is to reach the final goal without falling off. Simple right?" He questioned the crowd. "Wrong!" He answered. "The chariots are constantly in motion! For those at a snail's pace, just one false move could cost you!"  
The crowd continued cheering in anticipation, while certain guilds faces turned pale.  
"Which team will survive the rough and tumble through Crocus and be the first to cross the finish line!?"  
The camera's then zoomed in on the competitors, showing Natsu and Gajeel barely staying on their own two feet. "For those of you in Domus Flau, we are showing the race in crystal clear lacrima vision!"

Jason couldn't contain his excitement shouting, "Cool!"  
Turning to Yajima, Chapati asked out of curiosity, "You've seen a lot in your days, but would you have pictured anything remotely like this?"  
"Well," Yajima began, thinking…

 ** _Meanwhile~_**

"Why in the hell did we pick him?" Grey demanded, the feeling of dread now settling in.  
Lucy followed after, in agreement. "Yeah, you'd think the name chariots would be a big clue, even for Natsu."  
Erza stood next to Elfman with her arms crossed. "He was absolutely insistent on participating." You could hear the irritation etched in her voice. Elfman then voiced his opinion. "Maybe he thought he was going to fight chariots or somethin'."

Focusing back on the race, Natsu's face was turning green as his pace slowed to a meager baby-step walk. "Uh-oh!" Chapati announced. "I'm not sure what's wrong with Fairy Tail A's, Natsu but he can barely put one foot in front of the other!"  
Natsu let out a groan, in response, nearly tumbling over.

"But that's not all!" Chapati continued. "Mere feet away is Sabertooth B's Sting, and Fairy Tail B's Gajeel., who seems to be in the same boat!"

"Now let's take a look at the group leading the pack!" Chapati announced. The screen focused on the leader's of the race. "This is as neck and neck as it gets, folks!" Chapati announced! "In the lead is Black Snake of Raven Tail, Kurohebi. Following close behind is Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley!"  
Looking at the screen you could see Yuka and Risley arguing. The screen picked up on their voices and you could hear Risley say, "Don't underestimate chubby power, short stuff!"  
"Coming in behind them is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus!"  
Bacchus let out a hiccup, muttering to himself about working off last nights booze in peace.

A moment later there was a crashing sound as Yuka used weight boost to slow his opponents down. "Good luck using any magic when you're inside my shockwave." he warned. Risley smirked, "Weren't you listening before?" She goaded, as she sped up and started running sideways along the cart. "Chubby power rules!"  
"There it is!" Chapati cheered. ""Risley's gravity change magic! She dodged Yuka's attack and is now making her way to the lead!"  
Ichiya followed Risley's lead, shoving two vials of perfume into his nose, allowing him to speed up past Yuka.  
Bacchus grew a smile on his face, deciding to join in on the competition. "Guess I might as well put a little effort into this race too!" He shouts, slamming his foot onto the chariots sending the other chariots flying. Now that all of the others were down, he ran past them shouting. "See ya later, losers! Try not to fall off before the finish!"  
A moment later, he passed a skinnier Risley who shouted, "No one makes chubby fly!" And then a startled Kurohebi, as he crosses the finish line.

"Quatro Cerberus scores twelve points!" Chapati announced, causing the crowds to scream.  
The guild master smiled, muttering to himself, "Now, that's what I call wild."  
A moment later Kurohebi passed the finish line, coming in second place. Risley in third, Amelia of Sabertooth in fourth, Verunica of Orochi's fin in fifth, and Yuka of Lamia Scale in sixth.

Ichiya finally followed behind Yuka, coming in seventh. Last in the race, were Natsu, Gajeel and Sting. Sting had just about given up. He watched ahead as his rival and past role model fought the nausea that was threatening to cease him. "So uncool…" he muttered. "I guess I'll just let you guys have this… Sabertooth is just going to keep racking up points after this. In the end, one measly little point won't matter."  
Gajeel looked back at him, with a grin on his face. "One point isn't something to scoff at, kid!" He shouted, "Don't you forget that!" Pushing forward, Natsu continued to crawl towards the finish line, pushing slightly past Gajeel. "I don't get it!" Sting spoke, confusion laced in his voice. "Can you explain something to me?"  
Natsu turned his gaze back to Sting. "Why do you even bother entering the tournament? Seriously…" His gaze was hard. "I mean you're nothing like the Fairy Tail I heard of growing up. You're obsessed with how tough you are, and what the rest of the world thinks of you. What happened to the Fairy Tail of my childhood?" The crowd went silent, listening intently, waiting for an answer. "The guild went ahead doing whatever it wanted, whenever it wanted. They never cared what anyone else said or thought of them."  
Natsu's face grew hard, as he glared forward, still crawling. "The reason we're here," he breathed out, trying to calm his stomach. "Is for our friends!"

Stings eyes went wide in surprise.

"The ones," Natsu continued. "Who waited for us. For all the years we were gone. Who fought through the pain and the heartache! They were humiliated! But even so, they stayed strong! And they kept our guild together! We're doing this for all of them!" He grit his teeth as he could vaguely hear his guild crying in the distance. "And we are gonna make sure everyone here knows…" He began to stand up throwing his fist in the air. "The Fairy Tail guild never gave up! Not for an instant! So there is no way I am going to give up now!"

"Natsu!" His guild called out to him, tears streaming down their faces.

Finally, Natsu crossed the finish line, crashing on the ground. "He did it!" Chapati cheered. "Fairy Tail A's Natsu scored ninth place, landing him with two points!" Gajeel followed after Natsu, scoring him one point.

A moment later, Chapati announced. "Crowd favorite Sting forfeited the race, so Sabertooth scores zero points!"

After the competition, Natsu is taken to the infirmary, Lucy accompanying him. "Ugh, my stomach wants to jump right out of my body." Natsu groans, face contorted in pain. "Are you sure he is going to be okay?" Lucy asks, turning to Porlyusica, a former Fairy, and renowned healer. The pink haired woman turned away from her in annoyance. "Why wouldn't he? It's just motion sickness. Stop worrying and let him get some rest."

Turning to the little blue haired girl who had been injured previously, she asked what her whole guild wondered. "What about Wendy?"

The healer kept her back turned, "She is coming along nicely."  
A white cat dressed in a pink dress kept her gaze fixated on Lucy. "Well," Lucy said. "At least you're up now, Carla. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." The cat keeps it short, her gaze blank.  
"Well, I am glad to hear that!" The blonde says, before running out the door. "The others are waiting, so I'll check back in, later, okay?"

Porlyusica turns to the feline, after Lucy leaves the room. "You aren't going to say anything to her?"  
Carla's face then turned solemn, frowning slightly in worry. "I just don't think that it would do any good. They'd never believe me… Not about a future like that, anyway."

 **…Battle Rounds…**

 ** _Toby vs Verunica_**

"And now, for that part you've all been waiting for; the battle portion!" Chapati cheers. "Today's first match is Orochi's Fin, Verunica, against Lamia Scales', Toby!"  
Toby howls in response, and the camera's focus on the newcomer, Verunica. She wears a fluffy white shall over her shoulders, and has on a black dress with a plunging V-neck line.  
"It's lady verses hound, who will be the top dog?!"  
Yajima adds in, "I expect to see a clean fight out there, understand?"  
Jason is barely able to control his excitement, exclaiming, "Toby is so ferocious!"

As soon as the gong sounds, Toby uses his nails, "Ultra poison nails! Mega jellyfish!" Lunging at Verunica, she dodges, her dress flowing around her. Toby is quick on her heels, throwing a downward strike at her. She takes a step back, and using the fan she carries in front of her face, throws a dust whirlwind at him. The dust gets into his eyes, limiting his sight for a moment. So instead, he decides to speak. "Your name is Verunica? I wish I had a cool name like that!" The platinum blonde woman laughed shrilly, before responding. "It's just my wizard name." She responds. Toby's face fills with rage. "You mean you lied to me?!" He shouts. "Alright!" He lunges forward with a new ferocity. She dodges every strike, listening intently. "If I beat you," he rants, "you have to tell me what your real name is! Deal?" She smirks, and answers coyly. "That's fine, but what if I win?"  
Without a second thought, Toby answers, "I'll tell you my super special secret that nobody knows!"

"Intriguing." She murmurs, tightening her grip on her fan. "It's a deal."

The field fills with dust, as Verunica throws another wave of dust around the field. As the dust clears, Toby is seen laying on the ground. Verunica walks forward, wondering about this secret of his. Toby starts crying as he explains, "it's my sock! It disappeared man! It's been driving me crazy because I feel like it's right under my nose."  
As she looks down at him, she sees the sock hanging around his neck, and she begins to laugh. She leans forward and rips it from is neck. "Is this what you've been searching for?" She asks. He nods vigorously, thanking her. She reaches her hand down towards his, but as he reaches for the sock, she calls a small wind which tears it to shreds, laughing as she walks away.

 ** _Bacchus vs. Elfman_**

"Let's move on to round two of today's head to head battles!" Chapati announces over the whispers and hums about the previous battle. "From Quattro Cerberus, it's the god of wine, Bacchus!"  
Carrying a gourd onto the battlefield, Bacchus raises is arm muttering to himself. "Battling a member of Fairy Tail A," Cana cries from the stand, "Fight! Someone avenge me."

"Elfman Strauss!"

Elfman looked on, alarmed. Erza tapped his chest, getting his attention. "You've got this one. Believe in your heart that you can win, and victory will be all yours!"

As Elfman enters the field, Bacchus lays on the ground inspecting his opponent. Fairy Tail had gained some love from the previous day, and people cheered for Elfman in excitement.

Bacchus' attention lay solely on Elfman as he speaks for the first time. "Hey, what do you say we make our own bet, like those last guys did?"  
"What?" Elfman says sternly, completely on guard.  
"Your sisters are hot," the man says, turning towards them.

So, what's your point?" The white haired man askes. "Come on man, I know you can't be that dense. If I win the match, they keep me company tonight. Both at the same time."  
Elfman cringes, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Now it's your turn," the man says, placing his gourd on the ground. "If you win?"  
Elfman glares at him, taking a step forward. "Listen pal, a real man doesn't tolerate that kind of disrespect, so get ready to get schooled."  
"So," Bacchus grins, "I reckon that means you accept this little wager, do ya? I'm so excited, I've got the shakes.

Getting off the ground, Bacchus launches at Elfman, never letting up.

"I've seen a lot of one-sided matches in my day, but this is just embarrassing. Did Elfman come to lose?"

Breathing heavily, the big man tries to recover quickly. Bacchus smirks at him, saying to himself, "I am going to have a wild time tonight, oh yeah!"

Grey notes to aloud, "this guy is way more on your level Erza."

"Yes," she agrees, "And unfortunately, he is just getting started."

"Beast soul," Elfman shouts, racing towards his opponent. "Were-leopard" Attempting to bunch the hawk-like man, Bacchus dodges his every punch. Coming in from a small opening the beast man left, he slipped under his guard and landed an uppercut to his jaw. Elfman tries to kick him, but he jumps behind him and elbows him to the ground.

Erza recounts to the guild Bacchus' skill and how unique his style is. "Bacchus developed his own style, calling it Drunken Chop Hanging Palm. But that isn't the issue Elfman is facing now. The problem, is that he hasn't had a drop to drink yet."

"What a great moment in the history of COOL!" Jason shouts from the announcers stand.

Elfman's magic begins to fade, as he lay face down on the ground. Bacchus grins at him, licking his lips. "I can't wait for tonight."

Chapati wonders, "Is this it? Is Elfman down for the count?"  
Elfman gets back on his feet, barely standing up. "So all your talk about being manly isn't just for show?" Bacchus asks, antagonizing the man beast.

"Listen up, you dog. I never told you what I wanted."  
"Oh," Bacchus responds, uninterested.  
"If I win," Elfman continues, "I want you, and the rest of your guild bro's to go by the name Quattro Puppies."  
"Okay, okay!" Bacchus agrees, picking up his gourd for the very first time. "You've got yourself a deal. Last call!" He says, before chugging the alcohol down. Launching forward, he struck Elfman seven times, in the blink of an eye. Landing on the opposite side, he chuckles to himself, before his eyes go wide in surprise. His armor begins to fall off his wrists.  
"What in the hell?" Bacchus mutters. "He got me?"

"Uh oh!" Chapati shouts, slightly shocked. "Bacchus may have double vision, but he didn't see that coming!"  
Looking up he sees Elfman in a new take over, lizard man. "I can't hit you," he says, "but go ahead and hit me all you want."

"So bring it on!" He shouts to the blue armored man. "I want to see you rip your arms to shreds."  
"Man," The Hawk mutters to himself in glee. "This guy is wild!"

Rushing forward, Bacchus hits him with everything he's got, Elfman lifting his arms to shield his face. Armor from both the opponents flies off, landing on the ground around their feet.

"It's too close!" Chapati shouts. "I just can't call it! Who will be left standing?" As a cloud of smoke shrouds their view, the crowd can't help but wonder the outcome of this battle. Soon after, the smoke dissipates and Bacchus falls to his knees, Elfman falling soon after. Bacchus stands up a second after, screaming, "You know what this means, Elfman? That's right, I won!"  
"I gotta tell ya pal," Bacchus says, before wobbling and falling onto his back. "You are a real man!"

"Elfman is the winner!" Shouts Chapati in excitement. "This means Fairy Tail A now has sixteen points!"

Raising his fists in the air, Elfman let out the manliest roar he could. "Is this manly roar the sound of Fairy Tail's resurrection?!" Chapati wondered, standing from his seat. "What an upset! Elfman beat the odds and snatches victory from the jaws of defeat!"

 ** _~Next battle: Mira Vs. Jenny_**

"Welcome to the battle of the beauties!" Chapati cries, his own excitement barely being contained. "Mira-Jane Strauss against Blue Pegasus' blonde bombshell, Jenny Realight!"

As soon as the gong sounds, the two use their transformation magic to appear in their favorite bikini's. Taking on different poses, the two girls begin racking up the points by popularity. Both women being extremely attractive, they remain tied.

"Two bodacious babes who are both masters of transformation magic? This is truly the stuff that dreams are made of!" Chapati shouts, adding more quietly, "Somebody, pinch me."  
As the announcers cheer for their own favorite, the women of the other guilds enter the fields.  
In Sabertooth A's area, one of the cloaked women whispers to her sister. "Come on, Semele. It could be fun."  
The older girl sighs, before nodding her head.

"How about a blushing bride?" Each of the girls transform into their own wedding gowns, before a man then appears at their side. Master Makarov appears beside Mira, saying "I will do anything to secure a win for my guild." 

Declaring the brides round was over, Chapati called for a new swimsuit round. Just as he finished talking there was a shout. "Stop! This is an outrage! I can't take anymore of this!"

Looking up, there is a tiny silhouette of a women standing on top of a Domus Flau warrior. Spinning her hand in anger, she continues to yell, "You foolish young people! Let Ooba teach you a lesson!" Jumping down she screams, "So pay close attention and learn what it means to be a real woman!" As she lands on her feet, her cape fell from around her, revealing her in her bathing suit as she attempts to sway her hips. With that, the beautiful babe competition is over, and all the other guilds return to their seats, leaving Mira and Jenny in the field. Mira and Jenny are tied with a total of thirty votes, and Chapati announces the next move. "We need to wrap this thing up, so lets move on to the final round of this exhilarating match."

"It all comes down to this!" Jenny cheers, her hand on her hip. Mira remains calm, standing straight with her hands in front of her. "And I'm not going to lose!" Mira announces.

"Why don't we make things more interesting, and have our own bet? After all, everybody else is doing it."  
"I'm game," Mira says, smiling. "So what do you have I mind?"

Pointing to Mira with a smirk she shouts, "The loser will pose for Sorcerer Weekly wearing absolutely nothing, but her birthday suit!"  
Smiling, Mira tilts her head in a cheerful way, and giggles. "You're on!"

"Now," Chapati announces, sweating in excitement. "Our final theme will be combat gear."

Shifting into her Mechina soul, Jenny asks, "You really think you can handle my combat form?"

Releasing her magic, Mira smirks. "Yeah, I'm not too worried about it. And since we are making a bet like everybody before us, why don't we continue another trend and finish this with a battle of strength like they all did too." A blinding light surrounds her as she shifts into her Satan Soul. " **Satan soul: Sitri**. I agree to the terms that you set," Mirajane speaks in a much lower, and rougher voice. "So, I'd appreciate it if you would be a good sport and agree to mine."  
Jenny shakes slightly in intimidation. "Wait, are you serious?"

Launching forward, she mutters, "Yes," before knocking the poor girl onto her ass.

Lifting her hand into the air, Chapati announces the winner. "Mirajane takes the big 'W!'"

Shifting back to normal, Mirajane waves at Jenny. "Sorry about that! But if it makes you feel any better, I'll buy an issue when it comes out!"

 ** _Semele vs. Kurohebi!_**

The battle was just about to begin as the final four guilds prepared to enter the field, should one of them be called. "Our fourth battle round has pitted Raven Tail's Black Snake, against Sabertooth Team A's Matatabi!"  
Entering the field, the Sabertooth member removed her hood. Entering the field, she bowed to her opponent, who did not return the courtesy. "I was taught it was respectful to give one's name before battle. I am Semele." Standing straight she eyed her opponent carefully, wondering what magic he used. Watching her for a moment, he smirked. "I am Kurohebi." His voice sounded almost snake like, matching his name perfectly.

"I want to suggest a wager." The Black Snake spoke, surprising Semele. "And what could I possibly have that you want?" Semele wondered aloud.  
The man smirked once more. "Information." He said, simply.

"I see," she hummed in thought. "And I suppose you have information, as well?" Thinking for a moment, the black haired man thought back to the statement he had heard just yesterday. It had barely made it to his ears, but he had heard it. "I do."

Smirking, Semele nodded. "Very well."  
As they agreed to the terms, the gong sounded, and Semele pulled out a silver looking key. "Open: Gate of the Water God, Poseidon!" A bluish light filled the stadium, before it disappeared revealing a blue haired man in Greek styled clothing. He wore no shirt, but his white tunic hung around his waist with a golden belt securing it. His hair seemed to shine and move almost like water. Without a word, he raised his arm summoning water to flood the arena.

Poseidon protected Semele from the sudden flood, holding her in one arm. Kurohebi floated away before finally catching himself. Finally, he summoned his own magic, "Water Slicer" he muttered, throwing blades of water towards the God. Needing both arms to fight, Poseidon allowed the water to retreat back into the ground before spitting water bullets from his mouth. The two were locked in an endless combat, Kurohebi never allowing the God of Water to get near him. Finally, Kurohebi managed to sneak behind the key holder, knocking her in the head. Her lack of concentration caused the gate to shut, sending Poseidon back into his world.

"Requip!" Semele shouted, summoning her bo staff. Launching at him, she swung her stick at his legs, attempting to get him off balance, but he was too quick. Like a snake. Summoning another magic, he quickly turned into sand, dodging another swipe from her bo, and appeared behind her. Disgruntled by his evasions, she pulled another key. "Open: Gate of the Plant Goddess, Demeter!" A green glow filled the area, and when it disappeared, a brown haired woman in a white long tunic like dress. A gold belt sat around her hips, and two gold clips kept the dress on her shoulders. She muttered under her breath her spell, not wanting to reveal it to her enemy, when vines suddenly sprouted beneath the snake's feet. Before he could jump away, the wrapped around his ankles, keeping him in place. Using water slicer, he cut the vines, and rushed towards The Matatabi. Using her bo, she blocked his attack and pulled out a second key. "Open: Gate of the Goddess of the Hearth: Hestia!" A woman with hair the color of fire appeared from a golden light. "Fire Goddess' Bellow!" She shouted, blasting him with fire. As he was trying to fend off that attack, the vines grew once more, binding his hands in place. Before he could attempt anything more, Semele hit him in the head with her staff.

"The winner is Semele of Sabertooth!"

 ** _Yukino vs. Kagura!_**

"The final match of the Grand Magic Games, Day Two is about to take place!" The wig wearing man declared. "This last battle will test the skills of Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi, against Sabertooths Yukino Agria."

A green cat wearing a pink frog suit turned to her friend, Lector. "Who do you think is going to win?" She asked.  
Lector turned to her in annoyance. "Are you really that big of an idiot? Obviously Yukino is going to wipe the floor with this chick!"  
Turning back to the screen, Frosch shouted, "Then lets cheer her on!"

Behind the two cats, their guildmates were discussing the upcoming round.  
"We really need to score some points on this one, seeing as someone screwed up on the chariot game." Orga, a blue haired man, said. Rufus, a man with blonde hair and a red hat laughed to himself in response, Sting glowering in anger. "No," Yukino spoke, catching the men's attention. "But Sting is not to blame for that. The fact that the game involved vehicles was unfortunate."  
She maintained a quiet voice throughout her little speech, her eyes never leaving the cheering crowd.  
Sting turned away from her, muttering, "We can't change that now. I just hope you know what you gotta do. We are counting on you."

Yukino stepped forward then, heading into the arena. "Yes," She answered. "I will not tarnish the name of Sabertooth: and I will achieve victory without fail."

Meanwhile, in Mermaid Heel, the girls were wishing Kagura luck as she headed into the field. "Do not fear," she responded. "I see the path that my sword must travel."

Yajima turned to Chapati then. "Something tells me this wont be a beauty contest."  
Chapati smiled, "Well, if they want one then I am all for it!"

"Come on you guys!" Jason shouted. "These chicks are way too cool for something that cheesy!"

Once the two women made it into the arena, Chapati began the introductions. "Kagura has made quit a name for herself. Not only is she considered the strongest member of Mermaid Heel, she was also recently named the top female wizard by Sorcerer Weekly!" Pausing to catch a breath, he then continued. "On the other hand, not much is known about Sabertooths Yukino. However, the simple fact that she has been chosen to represent Sabertooth in the games must mean she will be a force to be reckoned with!"  
The gong sounded and Chapati called for the start of the match.

Yukino bowed her head in recognition to Kagura. "It is an honor to cross blades with you."  
For a moment, Kagura was struck by her chivalry, but then returned the gesture. "For me, as well."

"So," Yukino continued. "Should we make a wager?"  
"Silly bets do not interest me." Kagura remarked.  
"Is because you are afraid of losing?" Yukino quipped in reply. "You are mistaken if you believe that." Kagura stated. "I fear no such thing. But when I enter into an agreement, I guarantee that it will be enacted without fail. Therefor, I never gamble for entertainment."  
"Nor do I," agreed Yukino. "So let's raise the stakes."  
Pausing, she cleared her mind as she prepared herself for what she was about to say. "Let's wager our lives."

Lector cheered from the stands. "Way to go, Yukino! That's the way a member of Sabertooth makes a bet!"

Beginning the battle, Yukino pulled out a golden key. The crowed murmured in surprise, as Lucy Heartifilia looked on in surprise. "Whats that?" Kagura wondered. "A golden key? I presume it is one of the zodiac keys."  
Ignoring her, Yukino muttered the enchantment. "Open: Gate of the Two Fish. Come Pisces!" The two fish rushed forward, circling and diving throughout the stadium. The crowd muttered in awe at the two beasts. Not wasting a second, the two eel like fish lunged towards Kagura, ready to finish the battle in one blow. Kagura swiftly jumped into the air, jumping over their strikes. The fish quickly recovered, attempting to strike at her whilst in the air. As they rushed towards her, she easily dodged them, jumping off them as she fell.

"Look at that!" The brown haired announcer shouted. "Kagura is able to dodge the spirit, Pisces attacks with the greatest of ease!" Jason shouted, "Cool!" In the background.

Realizing Pisces wasn't getting her anywhere, Yukino pulled out a second key. "If all you're going to do is run away, I suppose I'll have to stop you in your tracks. Now open: The Gate of the Balance. Libra!" A young woman, wearing a loin cloth and bikini top appeared on the field. She held a scale in each hand and wore a veil over the lower half of her face. "Now, Libra" Yukino commanded. "Alter the targets field of gravity."  
"As you wish!" The Arabian Spirit responded. With a wave of her hands, a wave of gravity crashed down onto Kagura, preventing her from moving. "Now, Pisces." Their summoner ordered. As they dove towards their target, their was a flash in the air above their heads. Kagura was flying through the air with ease. Acting quickly, Yukino commanded Libra once again. "Rotate her center of gravity sideways." With another wave of the spirits hands, Kagura was sent flying into one of the giant sculptures. The face cracked beneath her body.

"That's gotta hurt!" Chapati spoke into the mic. "After the impressive escape of Libra's gravity changing magic, Kagura finds herself hopelessly pinned down! It looks like she is in real trouble now."  
Pisces rushed forward for the final attack, but just as they were about to slam into her, they came to a stop, crashing to the ground. A moment later, Libra slammed into the ground as well, unable to move. _She has gravity changing magic, too,_ Yukino realized.  
Finding her resolve, Yukino sighed. "I fear you leave me with no choice. I have to open the thirteenth gate. This gate is one that is rarely opened." She muttered. "It is an omen of very bad luck, for you."

Kagura stood firm, grasping the hilt of her sword. "I don't believe in luck. I have never, in my life, trusted in such a thing." As she began to rush forward, she shouted clearly, "Whatever happens is a result of my choices."  
As she ran, a dark purple cloud began to fill and surround the arena. "Open: Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!"

A giant black snake appeared in the arena, weaving through the flumes of purple clouds.

As Ophiuchus rushed for the attack, Kagura called her own enchantment. "Grudge Sword: Archenemy!" As she swiped her blade, she finished the enchantment. "Sheathed long sword technique." With that, Ophiuchus was sent back to the celestial plane, and with one final swipe of her sword towards Yukino, the gong struck. "Sometimes a mermaid," Kagura stated. "Feasts on a tiger."

* * *

Hey, guys! I am so super sorry that it took so long to update this! I was busy studying for the ACT and between that, work and my family, I have barely had time to breath. I finally finished this chapter (forgive me for it not being very good). I did my best!

Anyhow, I hope you all like it. Please, leave a review or don't forget to like and follow! 3


End file.
